Fricai Andlát
by LOTRDesmond
Summary: When Murtagh was taken from Farthen Dur no one knows what happened to him. Know one wants to know. But Murtagh can't escape the memories himself. Brisinger's out and that means...NEW CHAPTER!
1. Chapter 1: Brothers in Battle

Fricai Anglát

Disclaimer: I don't own 'em I am just borrowing them for a bit and then they can go on their merry way.

A/N: First of all NOBODY PANIC! The title does not mean the mushroom will be the main character of the story! But It's translation is actually the title, Death Friend, it just sound cooler in the Ancient Language. Secondly, I am using some different dialogue for the Burning Plain but not to different, mainly because right now I am not in possession of a copy of Eldest. But the gist of the story is the same.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 1: Brothers in Battle

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Murtagh stared at Eragon as he lay motionless on the hard stone of the plateau.

_Eragon_ he scoffed to himself the blessed brother, _he never knew the pain that I have known._ It was then Thorn interjected

_Murtagh, stop your moping and finish this! Galbatorix is waiting for us and you know what he will do if we displease him!_ Oh yes Murtagh knew all to well what would happen if Galbatorix was displeased. Murtagh raised his eyebrow at Eragon.

"Tis a pity you still can not beat me after all that time with the elves." He said with disdain.

"Murtagh come now." Eragon said "You don't feel any loyalty to Galbatorix! That is why you ran away in the first place! Come back to the Varden. You don't really want this." Murtagh almost laughed. How he would love to leave Galbatorix. To escape him and his tyranny but he couldn't.

"I can't." Murtagh said softly "I am bound to his service in the Ancient Language." Eragon stared horrified "He knows our true names Eragon, Thorn's and my own. We can not escape him, not matter how we try."

"Then let us kill you." Eragon said solemnly. Murtagh blanched

"And why would I do that? I am not yet ready to give up the sweet breath of life!"

"Is not it better to sacrifice your self for the greater good of the world?"

"No." He said releasing Eragon from the magic "My orders were to try to capture you and Saphira. I have tried." He took a step forward "But before I go I will take my inheritance." He picked up Zar'ock and held it up "Besides Morzan's sword should have gone to his oldest son...not his youngest."

"No." Eragon whispered

"Yes." Murtagh said enjoying the horror he was instilling "My mother, Selena, was your mother, no?" he surpressed a grin "We are one in the same Eragon, mirror images of each other, you can't deny it."

"I am nothing like you" Eragon hissed "I don't have a scar on my back any more."

Murtagh visibly blanched. Eragon, the cherished child, the wonder boy, the savior of all salvation, the spoiled brat. And the elves had taken away the one pain that would never die.

"What happened to you Murtagh?" Eragon asked

"You do not want to know." Murtagh said in a whisper

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Murtagh kicked and struggled against his captors. He needed to get away; he needed to go help Eragon and Ajihad.

"You might as well stop boy, you will never be free." hissed the voice of one of the twins. Murtagh lunged against the urgals that held his arms fast. Wrestling to try and get his arm up to claw out the hideous mans eyes. "Now, now, we can't have that." The twin said and he signaled to one of the urgals. The urgal gave a terrible yell and kicked Murtagh hard in the stomach with its iron shod foot. Murtagh felt the blood pouring out of his stomach. The urgal ripped off his shirt and began to beat him hard and fast, pounding most viciously on the tender tissue of the grotesque scar on his back and his head. Pain blurred Murtagh's vision. He only felt his blood wash over his stomach and the fist on his spine and soon he did not feel them either.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Twins smiled as they saw Murtagh slink into unconsciousness. One of them took Murtagh's bloody shirt and threw it on to the way behind them where any followers would find it. Then both the Twins began to speak in the Ancient Language making it impossible for them or Murtagh to be scryed.

"Bring him." They hissed and the urgal who had been busy beating Murtagh thoroughly lazily swung him across his back the man's bloody torso bumping of his armor. "Jierda." Said one twin lazily and the urgal not holding Murtagh fell dead and broken on the floor of the cavern. Once his body had been tossed of the side of the cliff that the remaining four were perched upon their march started again. Winding ever deeper into the side of the mountain.

A/N: Ok not a long chapter to get you started but I will update as often as I can. Just so you know the story is planned to be 15 chapters. So enjoy the rest and please review I if you liked it or hated it or have a suggestion. I don't care but it makes my day to get reviews and I read them all!


	2. Chapter 2: By the Grace of the King

Fricai Anglát

Disclaimer: I don't own 'em I am just borrowing them for a bit and then they can go on their merry way.

A/N: Squee!!! I love you all! Four reviews! It took me two months to get that many last time I wrote something. I don't think I will ever write for the LOTR section again. Very Happy. Ok So I will put responses at the bottom so that we can keep going with the story. But first, Please understand that I have no desire to hurt dear ol' Murtagh. It is just that this must have happened to him for him to be the way he is on the Burning Plains… plus it is fun to write torture scenes…try it you'll like it. Now on with the story!

XXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 2: By the grace of the King

XXXXXXXXXX

Murtagh woke to more pain. He was throbbing from the urgal's beating earlier. It took all his energy to open his heavy eye lids. When he finally could see he saw a finely crafted ceiling. Murals and intricate stone work adorned it. He had seen this ceiling before but where? The cold stone of the floor was hard and biting on his bare back as he tried his hardest to remember. Finally he realized…

"Welcome back Murtagh."

He was in Uru'baen, in the throne room of King Galbatorix.

XXXXXXXXXX

"I said welcome back Murtagh, or are you so insolent not to answer me?" a soft and cruel voice said coming from somewhere above Murtagh. Murtagh tried to answer but his tongue would not obey him. Galbatorix kicked him in the side. The air rushed out of Murtagh as he rolled on his side to prevent further injury, leaving his back exposed. Galbatorix smiled at the white knotted scar. He yanked Murtagh up and set him on his feet and then punched him in the jaw causing him to fall, sprawling on the floor again. "Oh Murtagh you should be stronger then this." Galbatorix said malevolently "If you can not endure a light beating then how am I to complete this punishment?" He stressed the last word and kicked again. "You should never have left Murtagh." Galbatorix said quietly "If you would have stayed then by now you would be a mighty champion of the Empire." Murtagh finally unstuck his tongue

"And why would that be a good thing?" he asked trying to draw sufficient breath "You monster. I have seen what you are like. You have no plan to unite Alagaesia you just want to destroy it!" it was the wrong thing to say and Murtagh knew it

"Brisingr!" Galbatorix yelled. Murtagh was engulfed in a black inferno. But it burned nowhere but on him. Murtagh screamed. The fire was as hot as the sun but cold as the deepest pits of the void. The pain went on until Murtagh expected to die there in the black fire. But then it stopped. And Murtagh was left on the floor, with not a burn on his body. "Alagaesia will flourish under my reign. And it will take more then a broken Riders broken son to tell me other wise." Murtagh spit in Galbatorix's direction,

"It takes a mighty liar to call me broken when you yourself have only a corrupted dragon for an ally." Galbatorix stood stock still wearing an impossible to read expression. It took all of Murtagh's self control not to recoil. That look was more terrifying then any look of hatred or vengeance because you could not know what would come next.

"My only ally is a corrupted dragon you say? Well then let you be proven wrong son of Morzan," Murtagh shuddered involuntarily from being acknowledged as his father's son and from the soft paces of Galbatorix's feet drawing nearer. "I have allies twice as strong as your Varden friends. And my allies and I will take our time crushing them for it will be a slow and sweet revenge." Galbatorix's wet voice hissed in his ear "And then I will capture your Rider friend and he will align with me and with him and the Riders of the last two dragon eggs Alagaesia will blossom into the utopia that it is destined to be. For there can be no strength with out the Riders." He finished. The vision had sounded so beautiful that Murtagh almost gave in then and there, but one of his injuries gave a massive throb and he was jerked back to the present and the repulsive man before him.

"I only feel regret that you will not live to see your glorious dream fulfilled." Murtagh snapped "You will never find the Varden again. Knowing them they will have disappeared of the face of the earth."

"Ah and that is where you are wrong." Galbatorix said walking around Murtagh's still sprawled body lazily kicking him in the gut. Murtagh tensed reflexively but let no sound escape his lips. "The Twins know the Varden well and everyone in it. If no scouts were to find then dragging their sorry carcasses across my kingdom then they could certainly puzzle out where they are hiding. And then with information from my chief informant we will crush them."

"And who is he? Another traitor you have planted amongst the Varden?"

"No, quite simpley, he is you." And before Murtagh could react the strongest mental probe he had ever encountered entered his mind. Immediately he threw up his barriers but the probe knocked them aside like dust in the wind. Murtagh tried to fight back, he tried but the probe dug deep and twisted sharply and tortured his mind the way the fire had tortured his body. He saw images of Eragon and Saphira flash in his consciousness.

'No!' Murtagh thought redoubling his efforts to fight back. He could not betray Eragon, Saphira and the Vadren, he could not. He had sworn…. But the images kept coming strangely enough he spent most on the time not on Eragon and Saphira but what Murtagh could recall of Nasuada. Murtagh fought and fought but the mind probe kept flicking him away like a solider on watch to a pesky fly. Finally the probe withdrew leaving Murtagh limp and sweating on the floor. He shuddered. He had promised Ajhad that he would never tell Galbatorix anything about the Varden. But the King had forced it from him, he had tried hadn't he? He had not tried hard enough he concluded. This betrayal was his fault and his fault alone. He realized Galbatorix was speaking,

"Now if you would have yielded you would have saved yourself much pain." Galbatorix said smoothly. "Come to think of it, if you had not tried to run away from me in the first place you would have saved yourself a world of pain."

"So all you wanted me for was to punish me for leaving?" Murtagh asked savagely struggling to his feet.

"No I wanted you for much more then that."

"And what is that?" Murtagh snapped. Galbatorix said nothing. Once again he was motionless and forbidding. "That is just like you." Murtagh said "Always stating never telling. It's not a wonder no one trusts you." Murtagh staggered towards the door and the king didn't stop him. Murtagh swayed as he got to the small, regularly sized door inset into the great door traditional of the throne room. He caught hold of the ring and stood still until his head stopped spinning. Then the pulled the door open and saw only the great black eye of a great black dragon.

The eye was huge. It was bigger then the door way Murtagh was standing in both lengthwise and height wise. Murtagh yelled and stepped back. The massive stone door shook once…twice….and then they opened and in stepped the mighty Shruikan. His head barley cleared the top of the 20 foot doors, and his gigantic muscled body barley cleared the hinges. Murtagh ran backwards falling again to the floor again. Murtagh had never seen the dragon. He was black as the starless night and his eyes were as fierce are the whole horde that attacked the Varden.

"This is Shruikan." Galbatorix said as the massive beast bore down on Murtagh. Smoke furled from its nostrils and this actually did scorch Murtagh's skin. "And he can be your worst nightmare if you try to run again." Galbatorix raised and lowered his arm and seemingly from nowhere several guards came to his side from the shadows. "Take him to a cell." The king said icily and turned and stalked from the room disappearing in a whirl of fine robes. Shruikan glared at Murtagh once more and left again through the huge doors.

Two guards came forward at the bidding of the man who was obviously in charge. One had close cut dark hair and dark hard eyes, but the other had light hair and looked younger, about Murtagh's own age, he looked terrified at what he had just seen, his hazel eyes caught Murtagh's and they held so much pity and that surprised him, he would not expect that from a palace guard. They dragged him through the halls and finally tossed him into a cell in the dungeons. The light haired solider bolted the door and gave Murtagh another sad look and disappeared from the small window. Now Murtagh was alone in the dark with his pain.

XXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Yay another chapter. Poor Murty I'll get him a band-aid…or maybe a hug. Well I guess I will be updating pretty regularly cause this is what I do in Bio and when I can't sleep. So now yay! Responses to my pretsie reviews!

**Carline:** Very subtle, very I swear I had no idea what was going on. Well I don't really see Murtagh as evil...more bitter. Thank you so much for reviewing! Congrats you were the first one to! Throws confetti Yay!

**LADIE RED: **I like Murtagh to. He is the best. Eragon is a brat.

**By Victoria:** Have no fear. I hate Mary Sues and I know what they are so don't worry. I can't promise I won't toss in an original character but no Mary Sues I give you my word. I hate Murtagh romances anyway..boring!

**Laheara: **I would love to give Murtagh a big hug. Make him feel better. I am only going up to the Burning Plains, sorry, but I would like to think that Murtagh will be around a bit more in book three so I'll wait before I bother him any more.

Please review..flame…just call me a dweeb..ANYTHING! I just like getting mail cause then I know people are reading and I know what I can do better with.


	3. Chapter 3: Dragon Kin

Fricai Andlát

Fricai Andlát

Disclaimer: I don't own 'em I am just borrowing them for a bit and then they can go on their merry way.

A/N: OMG!! 7 reviews!! I feel so loved. I am sorry I haven't updated in a while. I has been the last week or two before my play and I have been really busy. But here I am again and review replies are on the bottom. On with the story!

XXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 3: Dragon Kin

XXXXXXXXXX

Murtagh's dreams consisted of pain, agony, and sadness. He dreamed of hellfire and fates dark revenge coming from the ocean. He saw total destruction and knew no happiness. In his dream he saw Eragon and Saphira swallowed by a torrent of uncontrollable flame. He heard them scream and wither into blackness. He saw Arya and Orik drown in an irrepressible whirlpool. He watched helplessly from the air. He knew not what he stood upon. He watched as his home was destroyed by Galbatorix's foolishness and the will of nature. Finally when he could stand the sight no longer he looked down to see where his feet rested. He saw a great scaly back. He slowly raised his head. He looked into the pitch eyes of Shruikan. Murtagh screamed and tried to step back. But the last thing he saw was a blazing inferno rushing at him….

xxxxxx

Galbatorix smiled at the young man rolled and tossed in his sleep. He would only hurt more. He could feel the pain of his dreams and the pain of his body. Yes, the boy would pay for throwing Galbatorix's hospitality to the pigs. The boy's eyes fluttered, he would wake soon. Galbatorix glanced over at the table near the bed, creating a minute intermission from his vigil of keeping watch on Morzan's eldest son, to a large object wrapped in black cloth, it was rocking back and forth on the table. Suddenly Murtagh shoot upright and shouted "NO!" and Galbatorix's face became an unreadable mask once again.

Murtagh looked wildly around trying to get his bearings and rid his mind of the hideous dream that had plagued his sleep. He saw the cold stone cell and felt the excruciating pain of his body and then he saw Galbatorix.

"What do you want?" he hissed trying not to flinch at the sight of the king. Galbatorix said nothing but looked silently over towards the rocking black bundle. "What is it?" Murtagh asked unable to help his curiosity "Some horrible thing that you will implant in me to ruin my life?"

"What ruin is, is all a point of view." Galbatorix said softly "Open it."

"What?" Murtagh asked confused.

"Open the bundle you imbecile." Murtagh shakily got up from the bed, wishing will all this might for a tunic as he stood, he could feel Galbatorix's eyes on his back, on his scar, on his pain and the Empire's triumph. He stood in front of the table eyeing the rocking package carefully. He slowly extended his hand and then quickly flipped on of the corners of the fabric of the object and withdrew his hand. Nothing happened. He very quickly unwrapped the rest of the parcel. There on the table in front of him was a ruby red dragon egg cracked and spider webbed in all directions. It was still shaking and then two cracked connected and a large part of the egg fell off on to the floor. The scaly head of a baby dragon pocked it's way out of the membrane that covered the inside of the egg and looked at Murtagh with hard jewel like eyes. "Well the riders do run in families." Galbatorix said smoothly from behind Murtagh's shoulder. Murtagh spun around,

"What do you mean 'run in families'?" he asked as the dragon worked the rest of its way out of the egg.

"I mean that I am not surprised his dragon hatched for you." He said with exaggerated patience "after all your father and brother are riders so really it is to be expected."

"I don't have a brother." Murtagh said shortly

"Oh yes you do." Galbatorix said smirking "You have even met with him, fought with him, and protected him as all older brothers do. Eragon, who rides the dragon from my blue egg, is your blood brother."

"You lie." Murtagh said shortly "Eragon does not know who his parents are."

"He knows his mother." Galbatorix said "Her name was Selena, the same as yours yes? The Twins found this out in Farthen Dur when they searched his mind, they found picture memories of her and recognized her immediately."

"Why should I believe you?" Murtagh spat causing the small dragon to look up distastefully from the egg shards "You could very well just be lying to me for one or another of your plots." Galbatorix said something in a strange tongue that Murtagh recognized as the Ancient Language that Eragon used to control magic. Though he did not understand the words he understood the meaning, for he heard the names of Eragon and Morzan and Selena amid the other words. "Fine I see your point." Murtagh said as Galbatorix finished speaking. Galbatorix gave a cold smile

"I knew you would Du Skoliro Dramur." Murtagh snapped up. "Yes I know have complete power over you boy, in your pitifully weakened state I was able to discern your true name as well as the dragon's." He stood and walked towards the cell door "Now I suggest that you, Du Skoliro Dramur, give Varda Brisingr a common name before we begin training. And he silently left with not even the whisper of his shoes to warn of his exit. Murtagh sat on the bed and looked at the small red dragon who seemed to be scowling at the door.

"Well I suppose the first thing is first." Murtagh said aloud the dragon looked at him puzzled before Murtagh remembered that he had to communicate with the dragon with his mind. Murtagh apprehensively let down the barriers to him mind he had tried to keep intact for nearly eight years and reached out with his mind for the dragon's consciousness. What he found there surprised him, he found loathing and hate, and followed the dragon's gaze to the door. 'Yes I hate him to." Murtagh said 'but he knows our true names and I can feel his order pressing on me, so I have to name you.' He tried to make the dragon understand but was not sure how much he was getting through, but the dragon looked at him with intelligent eyes so he assumed it understood. 'Are you male or female?' Murtagh asked. He received a flood of images and emotions in his mind that were undoubtedly male, then they stopped and the hatred that had been there before returned as the dragon focused back on the door. 'Look I know he is about as pleasant as a thorn in your foot but..." He stopped the dragon turned and looked at him with kind eyes. 'What?' Murtagh asked 'All I said was he is a thorn…' the dragon made a strange purring noise. 'Do you like that? Do you like Thorn?' Murtagh asked the dragon nudged his hand. White hot pain shot through Murtagh sending him sprawling again. It felt like the cold fire spell that Galbatorix had used on him the night he came. When it stopped Murtagh got back up and looked at his hand. It bore a shining white mark that glittered in the dim light. 'Well,' Murtagh said as he slowly extended his hand to the dragon and stroked its head 'Thorn it is, and a thorn you shall be to our enemies.'

XXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Ok I hoped you all liked it. Sorry it was kinda short. Once again sorry for the delay, I hope I can update sooner now that the play is over. Ok so replies now….

By Victoria: Dunno about any MurtaghxNasuada I can't really stand her so I probably won't put dear old Murtagh with her.

Carline: Wow I am gonna have to go read that sounds good! Thank you for reading mine hope you liked the chapter.

NamarieGreenleaf: No you don't sound dumb….make me glad to know that people like my story! Hope you liked it!

Charlie: Haha duct tape…I found my green tape…tehe

Tarantella: DON'T KILL ME! Here you go, I am flattered you think mine is the best, I hope I can update sooner.

Sora-Morikawa: Hope I can fill in all the rest of your blanks! I Hope I can get up another chapter soon!

Renegade Kura: Thanks for the Band-Aid Murtagh will appreciate it!

Thank you all you guys! Don't forget to review for this chapter!


	4. Chapter 4: The Novitiate

Fricai Andlát

Fricai Andlát

Disclaimer: I don't own 'em I am just borrowing them for a bit and then they can go on their merry way.

A/N: Holy cow, I'm actually setting up another chapter, thank goodness for new books yeah? Rekindle the Brisinger! Haha I made a funny. Well seeing as I completely forgot the specifics of what was GOING to happen, I have made up a new story that I think is better then the original, and this one totally works with the new book. I have edited pervious chapters as well, so feel free to go back and check out the changes, but they are not that important. Anyway, On with the show!

XXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 4: The Novitiate

XXXXXXXXXX

Murtagh was curled under the threadbare blanket on his wooden bed in the dungeon. He had fallen into a stiff sleep, mainly because of the tiny red dragon snuggled in the crook of his arm. His and Thorn's breathing matched inhale for exhale as they dreamed together. Thorn was highly intelligent, for three days they had been trapped in this miserable room without human contact, food was put in through a shuttered window in the cell door, and in that time Thorn had picked up an astounding amount of language, granted his vocabulary was that of a five year old but it was still very impressive for only three days of tangible life. In order to lean so much Thorn and Murtagh had spent the majority of time as one conscience, Thorn absorbing Murtagh's knowledge and Murtagh learning how a dragon's mind worked. They were even able to hold brief conversations as Murtagh taught the unusually bright Thorn more words. And now they were asleep, sharing the same dream as their thoughts and minds swirled and twisted around each other but their rest was for naught.

They had only been asleep a short number of hours when the cell door opened with such force that is swung back so fast and far that is slammed of the wall and almost shut again. The sound of the metal fitting clanging against the stone wall jolted Murtagh awake so violently that Thorn actually lifted his clumsy wings to make himself look bigger and hissed at the door like a cat. A guard was standing there with a water skin and a shirt hanging on his arm.

"What do you want?" Murtagh asked with a cold fatigue. The guard tossed him the shirt and water skin.

"Put that on and drink, the King wants to see you." Murtagh scowled and pulled the tunic on and it floated over his shoulders. The clean cloth felt good after days of wood and stone chaffing against the cuts and bruises on his back. He pulled the stopper from the skin and drank deeply stopping after a minute to pour some into Thorn's mouth and the little dragon eagerly tried to drink the pouring water, hopping around and getting himself soaked as he scampered through the steady stream. Murtagh chuckled in spite of himself as thoughts of playing floated across Thorn's mind. _Not now _he told his partner _I'm surprised you want to play knowing where we are going._

_I like the water _Thorn said simply back, as those were all the words he knew to express his fondness of the situation.

"Hurry up," said the guard "I don't want to keep Galbatorix waiting." Murtagh stopped the skin and barley looked as he threw it at the man and collect Thorn and placed him on his shoulder. _Hold on tight_ he said and Thorn sunk his claws through the new shirt and pricked Murtagh's skin _not that tight you little monster _Murtagh playfully chided. Thorn released his hold slightly and said _Don't call me a monster you dirty two-legger._ Murtagh concluded Thorn meant this literally as he pushed his long, grimy and tangled dark brown hair out of his face and desperately wished for a bath. The guard lead them through the halls of the citadel and back to the throne room where Murtagh had first arrived. The door opened and the guard entered, only crossing the threshold and immediately left once Murtagh had gotten inside. The doors closed behind the new rider and dragon and both of them looked back at the door. Then there was a shout of

"Letta!" Murtagh instinctively tried to duck at the shout but only got down a fraction of an inch before the muscles in his body froze, he could feel that Thorn was frozen also as the young dragon tried to wiggle out of his position. "Risa." he heard and felt his feet lift off the ground. He and Thorn rose above the throne room and Murtagh estimated they stopped at around ten feet because his face was angled down and it was hard to judge with a lack of the ability of perceive depth. "Free yourselves." Galbatorix came into Murtagh's line of vision.

"How are we supposed to do that you leech?" Galbatorix just smiled a crazed manic smile.

"With magic of course."

"I know nothing about magic." This was obviously a bad thing to say because he felt a ball of compressed air slam into his abdomen.

"Do not lie to me boy." Galbatorix said "I know you know the basic idea of magic and that the Ancient Language controls it."

"But I don't know how to wield it." Murtagh protested, though he was fascinated by the idea of being taught the arcane arts.

"Concentrate," the King said "on the task you want done. Say the words 'blotha du vanyali' if you succeed in casting the spell you will fall to the ground, if you do not, you will remain in the air and eventually I will throw you too the ground. Either way you end up with a broken bone and your dragon…What is his name?"

"Thorn." Murtagh said shortly, Galbatorix nodded with appreciation for the name.

"And Thorn will end up either gaining a flying lesson or falling to the ground with you. So try hard Murtagh, if you succeed your pain will be less." Murtagh thought about what would happen if he ignored Galbatorix but immediately thought better of it. Failure to comply with the king would lead to more beatings and torture, and he would rather not have that, especially for Thorn. _Will you help me in this my friend? _He asked Thorn. The little dragon replied _As best I can but I only know as much as you do. But lets try, maybe we will have some skill at it. _ Murtagh poured all his concentration and will into getting himself and Thorn out of the air. "Blotha du vanyali." he said with as much force as he could muster. Nothing happened. "Blotha du vanyali!" he yelled. Still nothing. _How does magic happen? _ Thorn asked as Galbatorix smirked up at them. _I don't know that's the problem. _Murtagh said _There must be some trick to it besides just saying the words, I mean the elves speak this all the time and they don't cast spells every time they speak. _It took Thorn a minute to process this entire sentence but eventually he got the gist but he was unable to offer any further advice either through words or emotions.

Murtagh tried and tried for half an hour to stop the King's hold on them. He tried different inflections and volumes, concentrating on different aspects or release, he even tried chanting the words at one point. But nothing was working. Murtagh began to get worried as Galbatorix was looking impatient. Finally Murtagh felt gravity reclaim him and his velocity increased as he accelerated at a constant rate toward the cold stone floor. Murtagh slammed into the stone and he felt his kneecap split but he refrained from crying out. He struggled to his feet, not putting any weight on his hurt leg, and looked around for Thorn, luckily he had managed to take flight and was hovering in the air not far above him. Suddenly Murtagh felt a sharp pain across his shoulder blades and fell again, not expecting the blow. He rolled over and looked up at the King who had a sturdy wooden rod in his hands. Galbatorix hit Murtagh once upside the head, leaving Murtagh dizzy and on the verge of fainting, and then said "Close your eyes and search inside yourself and look for the bright light within you that is your magic, we don't have time to do this properly so I hope you prove to be a better student in the future. Murtagh rubbed the side of his face were he could feel a bruise forming from the stick and then sunk inside himself looking for his magical reservoir preparing himself for the tutelage of the most evil rider in the history of Alagaesia.

XXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Whoa boy howdy that was fun. This is totally the longest chapter yet! Yeah, I'm totally ignoring Saphira, Thorn's smart gosh darn it! Well R & R (I'll get to responses next time) and maybe I can actually finish this little story this time. 


End file.
